1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shipping containers that may be stacked one upon the other and more particularly to internesting shipping containers. Still more particularly the present invention relates to an edge molding for facilitating internesting of stackable shipping containers and to preserve the edges of corrugated fiberboard or plastic containers used as such.
2. Statement of the Problem
Shipping containers used for shipping parts, agricultural products, and an assortment of other articles are often stacked one inside another so that the containers are readily available for use with minimal storage space. This is particularly so where the containers are used over and over again. Where the containers are made of corrugated plastic or thin plastic sheets, use of the containers tends to breakdown the structure of the container. Even where containers are dimensioned with lesser square footage at the bottom or floor of the container and angling upwardly to a greater square footage opening so that one container may nest within another, warping and wear of the containers will tend to cause the nesting to be uneven. Also, warping tends to cause one container to grab another container causing some difficulty in separating the containers. Still further, the edges of such containers made of the various materials tend to breakdown with excessive wear and use. While some containers may be constructed with reinforced edges, wearing through use of other parts of the container requires that the complete container be thrown out, including the reinforced parts that have experienced less tear and breakdown.